kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Agrabah
Genie |assist=Carpet, Abu Iago |KHnormalname=A Day in Agrabah |KHnormalfile=A Day in Agrabah KH.ogg |KHbattlename=Arabian Dream |KHbattlefile=Arabian Dream KH.ogg |COMnormalname=A Day in Agrabah |COMnormalfile=A Day in Agrabah -ReCoM-.ogg |COMbattlename=Arabian Dream |COMbattlefile=Arabian Dream -ReCoM-.ogg |KH2normalname=A Day in Agrabah |KH2normalfile=A Day in Agrabah -KH2-.ogg |KH2battlename=Arabian Dream |KH2battlefile=Arabian Dream -KH2-.ogg |KH2battlename2=Arabian Daydream |KH2battlefile2=Arabian Daydream.ogg |358normalname=A Day in Agrabah |358normalfile=ADayinAgrabah358.ogg |358battlename=Arabian Day Dream |358battlefile=ArabianDaydream358.ogg |RECnormalname=A Day in Agrabah |RECnormalfile=ADayinAgrabah-Rec-.ogg |RECbattlename=Arabian Dream |RECbattlefile=ArabianDream-Rec-.ogg |film=Aladdin }} Agrabah is a world from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, based on Disney's 1992 film Aladdin, as well as its sequels, The Return of Jafar and The King of Thieves. It makes its first appearance in Kingdom Hearts, and appears again in many subsequent games. Jasmine, one of the Princesses of Heart, resides in this world. The Keyhole for this world is hidden deep in The Cave of Wonders, within the Lamp Chamber. Setting Locations ''Kingdom Hearts The world of Agrabah is basically divided into two parts. The first part is Agrabah itself, where the Sultan's Palace is located. Sora and his party arrive in the '''Agrabah: Plaza' here, where they are confronted by their first enemies in the world. Connecting through a door is Agrabah: Storage, with no enemies and a save point, as well as a few other goodies. Heading north from the Plaza heads to the Agrabah: Main Street; shimmying up the nearby pole will take Sora's group to Aladdin's House and another save point. Continuing north takes them to the Palace Gates, where the massive Pot Centipede battle begins. Heading west from Main Street sends them into the Agrabah: Alley, while entering the high entrance to the east goes into the Agrabah: Bazaar. These areas interconnect on many levels, both high and low. Leaving the city initially takes Sora's group to the Desert, but once the Carpet joins them they can reach the Desert: Cave, where the Cave of Wonders Guardian, which serves as the cave's entrance, must be fought as a boss battle before the party is permitted to enter. Heading in, the group enters the Cave: Entrance, with a single boulder trap. Going forward leads them to the Cave: Hall, a massive room full of traps such as boulders, squirting water, and, of course, Heartless. Heading through the door on the opposite side leads to the Bottomless Hall, a narrow ledge next to a deep chasm. By dropping into the ravines throughout the Cave, Sora and his group are sent into a set of lower chambers. Continuing forward through the Bottomless Hall takes the party to the final room, the Treasure Room; it is from here that they eventually gain access to the Lamp Chamber and the Jafar boss battle. Below the Lamp Chamber is an unnamed room filled with lava and stone pillars. The lower chambers are mostly full of water and are navigated by swimming. The Dark Chamber holds a save point, a handy place for making sure Aladdin is in your party to successfully gain all of the lower chamber treasures. The Relic Chamber, Hidden Room, and the Silent Chamber also hold various treasures and triggers that only Abu can access. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Agrabah is recreated inside Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora and Riku's memories. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Agrabah is most based upon its first creation in the first game, with certain changes. In this game, the '''Cave of Wonders' is also available. ''Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah itself takes on a much different appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II. It only has two areas, but each of these areas are larger with many bridges and pits. Aside from the main city, the Bazaar holds many enemies, though no shops. However, the Peddler's Shop, the headquarters of the mischievous merchant who causes much of the chaos in the game, has a Moogle shop in it. The Palace can also be reached through the main city. Going outside the Palace Walls gives Sora group more options. The first, and in the beginning, only option available is the Cave of Wonders. However, the Cave of Wonders of Kingdom Hearts II is completely different. It has but one floor, divided into the Valley of Stone and the Stone Guardians. The focus of the Cave this time is the Chasm of Challenges. Here, the gang must defeat a number of Heartless in a short amount of time. If they succeed, they can enter the Treasure Room. In the second part of the game, the other area from the Palace Walls opens up, the Sandswept Ruins, which can only be negotiated by Sora riding alone on Carpet. He can use Carpet to reach the Ruined Chamber, which helps he and his party unlock the secret of Jafar. Story ''Kingdom Hearts The story starts with Jafar looking for Princess Jasmine, but Iago tells him that she is nowhere to be found. Maleficent turns up, telling him that Jasmine is essential for their plan. She also warns Jafar to be careful not to lose his heart, but Jafar shrugs it off, telling her that her 'concern is touching, but hardly necessary'. As Maleficent and Jafar move out to continue searching for Jasmine, the latter peeks out from behind a stall. Later, Sora and the gang meet Jasmine in the alley, before Jafar appears and kidnaps her. Just before she disappears, she tells Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck to find Aladdin in the desert. As they run out of the town and into the desert, they find the flying carpet, which takes them to the location of the Cave of Wonders, although the entrance is closed. There, Aladdin is stuck in a pit of sinking sand, and is being set upon by Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin attack the Heartless, but there are too many. Aladdin pulls himself out of the sand and wishes that the Heartless were gone. Genie appears and makes them disappear. As they fly back to the town on the carpet, Genie talks about how he's a prisoner in the lamp, and Aladdin promises to set him free with his third wish. Aladdin, Sora, Goofy and Donald confront Jafar in front of the palace, where he's with Jasmine. Aladdin uses his second wish to save Jasmine, but Iago steals the lamp, and Genie disappears, dropping Jasmine in a pot, which then becomes part of the Pot Centipede Jafar creates. Jafar and Jasmine disappear, but the protagonists don't discover this until after the Pot Centipede is destroyed. They then run after Jafar who has run to the Cave of Wonders. The Cave's tiger-head guardian attacks them, having been possessed by the heartless. As they fight it, Jafar and Jasmine are in the lamp room, where the former uses his first wish to reveal the Keyhole. Maleficent then appears, and Jafar suggests turning Riku against Sora. Sora, Aladdin, Goofy and Donald then run in, seeing Maleficent. She disappears quickly, while Jafar uses his second wish to get Genie to fight alongside him against Sora. When Sora defeats Jafar, he uses his last wish to turn himself into a genie. Sora attacks Iago to get him to drop Jafar's lamp, and rubs it, sending Jafar inside. Unbeknown to Sora at the time, Riku has kidnapped Jasmine and taken her to Hollow Bastion. The group discover Jasmine is missing, and Sora quickly seals the keyhole before more Heartless appear. They use the carpet to fly back to Agrabah, where Aladdin uses his final wish to set Genie free, who then joins Sora in order to find Jasmine. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Agrabah returns in the memories of Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy see Aladdin getting attacked by the Heartless. They help him, but become overpowered by the Heartless. Aladdin brings out his lamp and calls forth the Genie to get rid of the Heartless for his first wish. Genie appears and gets rid of the Heartless, leaving Aladdin with two wishes. Sora and the others decided to go with Aladdin to the palace. Along the way, Goofy asks Aladdin why he is going to the palace. He said that he needs to get the lamp to the palace right away. He had acquired the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. The Genie tells Aladdin that he had been in the lamp for a whopping two thousand years and he had grown tired of granting everyone's wishes. Aladdin promises to free Genie with his last wish, but before freeing the Genie, he wishes to be with Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah. It is hard for a street rat like like Aladdin to get a chance to see Jasmine. He seeks help from Jafar, the royal vizier, to meet Jasmine. Genie thinks Aladdin can go see her as a prince. So they hurry to the palace. On their way, they see Jasmine getting attacked by Heartless. Aladdin has no choice but to use his second wish to save Jasmine. Genie gets rid of the Heartless, but more emerge. After they defeat the Heartless, Jafar appears and takes away the lamp. He plans to use the lamp to get Jasmine for himself. Jafar uses his first wish to bring Jasmine to him. Genie takes Jasmine and Jafar escapes. Aladdin has lost Jasmine and the lamp, but Sora tells him not to give up. Aladdin takes Sora's advice and comes up with an idea to get the lamp back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow Jafar to the palace. They are about to engage in battle when Aladdin appears. Jafar tells Genie to get rid of him. Genie punches Aladdin out of the way, but Genie takes this command as a wish and unbeknownst to Jafar, he uses up his second wish. Jafar uses his final wish to become an all, powerful Genie. However, Sora gets the lamp back and seals Jafar in the lamp. Then, Aladdin uses his final wish to free Genie from the lamp. Aladdin decides that he wants Jasmine to see him for who he really is. This memory ends as Aladdin says goodbye to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas's first mission to a new world, outside of Twilight Town and The World that Never Was, begins on his twenty-sixth day in the Organization. He is dispatched to Agrabah with Xigbar, and together the two of them investigate the city, finding it is full of sand, the stores are empty, buildings seem to have been recently damaged, and lumber and rope can be seen all around the city alongside what looks like quick repairs. All this seems to be the result of sandstorms like the violent one currently raging out in the desert. Xigbar and Roxas spy on Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the town's situation, and after finding a place where they can listen without being seen, they overhear that Aladdin has been working non-stop to shore up the city in preparation for the next sandstorm. Jasmine is worried about him, and suggests they ask the Genie for help - but Aladdin is determined to protect Agrabah with his own strength. He and Jasmine head off to continue their work. Xigbar decides that there's no need to investigate the palace. He and Roxas are about to return to the Castle when Roxas is suddenly overcome by a strange vision, images of Xion, and a blonde girl drawing pictures in a white room. He falls over, unconscious. Roxas takes over three weeks to recover from his sleep, and eventually returns to Agrabah. During a routine mission to release hearts from Heartless, he again comes across Jasmine and Aladdin worrying about an impending sandstorm and about the recent appearances of Heartless throughout the city. Roxas also sees Aladdin scolding Abu for stealing, but keeps out of sight and returns to the Castle once his mission is done. Another three weeks later, Roxas is sent back to Agrabah with Axel. Upon arriving in the city, he's struck by a strange vision of a boy in red clothes, and feels as if the boy has once stood in the same spot that he has. What was meant to be a simple mission to release hearts is interrupted by the appearance of Pete, who seems to be searching for something. Axel decides on the spot to change their mission goal, but Roxas is apprehensive about ignoring his orders without permission. Axel assures him that someone as suspicious as this is worth checking out, so they conclude that they can destroy some Heartless afterwards. They sneak around the town, following Pete until he reveals a secret door to the desert, and a path to the Cave of Wonders. Axel says that discovering the Cave is enough work for the day, so after defeating the nearby Heartless, they head home. Roxas returns with Xion to investigate the Cave three days later. They rescue Abu from a swarm of Heartless, and it turns out the small gemstone the monkey was carrying is a key to unlock the deeper rooms of the Cave. They fight their way through Heartless to a dead end, where they find a statue holding some kind of treasure. They are confronted by Pete, who attacks them, saying that they'll never get hold of the magic lamp that is rightfully his. Pete is defeated, but the noise and violence causes a cave-in, and Roxas and Xion escape to the desert. There they suddenly find themselves face to face with a flying Carpet, and a magical being who introduces himself as the "Genie formerly of the magic lamp". The Carpet thought it recognized Roxas, but it discovers it knows neither. Genie explains that the two of them had been traveling the world, but had been worried about their friends at home and were on their way back to check up on Agrabah. Genie is particularly worried about his best friend, "Al". Roxas not understanding the phrase "best friend". When Genie hears of the danger to the town, his first reaction is to rush off to help, but Roxas explains that Aladdin wants to rebuild the town with his own strength. Genie concedes that it's important to respect Aladdin's wishes, but he still magically stops the sandstorm. Three weeks later, Roxas finds Jasmine and Aladdin glad that the sandstorm has subsided, since now they can go outside the city again, though the Heartless are still posing a problem. When Roxas heads outside the city limits and into the desert, he encounters a Heartless, the Antlion. He defeats it, and soon afterwards Roxas finds Aladdin commenting that the Heartless' numbers seem to be decreasing. While Roxas spies on Aladdin and Jasmine's conversation, the Genie joins him again to see how things are going with Aladdin and Jasmine. Genie decides not to go and greet his friend so as not to get in the way, claiming that just knowing his friend is safe is enough to keep him happy. Roxas completes several more routine missions to Agrabah, but when he and Xion visit the city on his 321st day in the Organization, he feels uneasy. He brushes off Xion's concern, and they head to a deep part of the Cave of Wonders that had been uncovered by the previous cave-in. There they find the old, sealed Keyhole, and Xion is struck by a vision of a boy locking it. She suddenly realizes that the boy looks a lot like Roxas, but the two are attacked by a large Heartless before she can say anything. Roxas finds himself struggling to wield his Keyblade, but Xion easily dispatches the Heartless, and helps Roxas to his feet. Roxas assures her that he's just tired. When Roxas is sent to Agrabah one last time on his 354th day, he sets up a strange, silver, hovering device in the middle of The Lamp Chamber, though Roxas doesn't know what the device does. Roxas is attacked by Heartless, and although he manages to fight them off he finds himself struggling and wondering when he became so weak. As he is about to return home, he pauses in the desert, suddenly wondering just why he keeps carrying out missions for the Organization he knows so little about. Roxas thinks to himself that he doesn't know who he really is, or where he came from, and is concerned about his relationship with his friends. He wonders whether he wants to return to The World That Never Was or not, and as he looks up at the stars, he sheds a tear. Sometime later, Roxas is transported here by Xion at the Lamp Chamber. Xion uses the Organization's device to summon swords similar to those wielded by Kurt Zisa to attack Roxas. However, Roxas manages to destroy the weapons. Xion then transports herself and Roxas to Twilight Town to continue the fight. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Agrabah hoping to meet up with their old ally Aladdin and Jasmine. Once they land, the first few moments are quite hectic. First, they meet Iago whom needs help getting back on the good side of Aladdin and Jasmine. Then, the gang is ambushed by a seemingly endless supply of Heartless; after defeating a number of Heartless, Iago returns and "saves" the group. They escape to a nearby alley and question Iago as to where Aladdin might be. Hinting he could be at the palace, the group go to the palace where they meet a worried Jasmine. Jasmine says that Aladdin hasn't been himself lately and is worried that something is wrong (despite Aladdin's protests). The group embarks on a search to find Aladdin. After leaving the palace, the group find Aladdin's pet monkey, Abu, stealing a black lamp with Aladdin in chase. After the lamp is returned to the peddler, Aladdin explains why he has been sad as of late; Genie and the Magic Carpet have gone sight-seeing around the world. Iago interrupts again and states that the lamp the peddler was selling was the lamp that imprisoned Jafar. The peddler refuses to sell the lamp to Aladdin unless they pay him with treasure that is fit for a sultan. Refusing to worry the Sultan and Princess Jasmine, Aladdin and the group head to the Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. At the Cave of Wonders, the group pass through the "Chasm of Challenges" and find what looks to be a gold trophy with gems on the sides. The group heads back to the Peddler's shop where they find Pete arguing with the Peddler to hand the lamp over. The group follows Pete and the Peddler to the palace where a mad race for the lamp ensues. Genie appears and mistakes Pete for Aladdin; angry, Pete summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord. After defeating the two Heartless, Aladdin seals the lamp in a case inside the palace. With both Genie and the magic carpet back, Aladdin is back to his old carefree self. Receiving the "lamp charm" (allowing Sora the ability to summon Genie), the group seals Agrabah and leaves, continuing their search for Riku and the King. Second Visit The group revisits Agrabah only to find that Jafar has been released from his lamp by the Peddler. Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet up with Aladdin at the Peddler's shop where Jafar orders Aladdin (through a vision) to give him the magic lamp. Iago later tells the group that Jafar is at the Ruins. Genie appears outside the Palace Walls and removes the sandstorm blocking the way to the Ruins. Once at the Ruins, Sora rides the Magic Carpet to the top of the center pillar's roof and fights a few summoned heartless courtesy of Jafar. Iago then leads the group inside the center pillar, misleading them into believing that Jafar is in there, only for them to find out that it was an attempt by Jafar to attack the palace without interference. They escape the trap and head toward the palace. At the palace, Jafar has chained Princess Jasmine to a wall stating that he is the ruler of Agrabah. Aladdin and the group arrive, much to Jafar's surprise. Jafar transforms into a genie and attacks. Sora defeats Genie Jafar which destroys the black lamp that imprisoned Jafar. Bidding the Agrabah group goodbye, Sora and the group leave to continue their journey. Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Sora's chase for Pete leads him to Data Agrabah. Data-Sora's first storyline action is telling the Peddler that a strange monster and the Bug Blox have appeared, so people should stay in their house. The Peddler offers a trade Data-Sora for a Magneball and to give him a Hi-Potion. Data-Sora explores the world and meets Data Aladdin. Aladdin is delivering something to Jasmine and checks on the Blocks. He doesn't know where Jasmine is, so he ask Sora for help finding her. Eventually, they find Data Jasmine kidnapped by Data Jafar. Data-Sora goes to confront Jafar, and defeats him. After Jafar escapes, he meets Pete, who gives him a copy of the lamp; he created it using the glitches. Sora and Jasmine find Aladdin, and he says that he found a lamp. Jafar appears and re-kidnaps Jasmine. Then, nearly everyone in the world becomes frozen in time. King Mickey explains to Data-Sora why he wasn't affected because he is from another world, and has the power to fight the corruption. Data-Sora sees Data Iago unaffected by the time freeze; Iago steals the lamp from Aladdin. King Mickey tells Data-Sora to get that lamp to release a friend. Data-Sora finds Genie in the lamp, who goes with him to the Cave of Wonders. Data-Sora and Genie appear in the Cave of Wonders, where they meet Jafar, who hides Jasmine inside a closed door. They fight Jafar, who becomes a genie, as in his previous appearances in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Data-Sora defeats Genie Jafar, and seals Jafar into a lamp. He later finds Pete, who he continues chasing. He meets up with Maleficent, who mistakes him for his older genuine self and destroys his Keyblade, summoning Shadows to kill him. However, Data-Riku and King Mickey arrive and slay the Heartless. They learn Pete was brought into the Datascape at the same time Data-Riku imported the heroes, but Pete got stuck in the core of the Datascape that connected all the memories written inside the book together; he brought Maleficent in and they decided to use the datascape to further their original plans. Data-Riku attempts to wound the villains, but is knocked out and captured. Minigames ''Kingdom Hearts II *The Chasm of Challenges remains open to try again after the initial trial. *The Magic Carpet Mini-game through the Sandswept Ruins opens after Agrabah is completed. *One of the Skateboarding games, Sand Slider, can be found here. Treasures Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Puzzle Pieces Puppy Locations *37, 38, & 39 - Aladdin's House *46, 47, & 48 - Palace Gates (need High Jump and Glide abilities) *49, 50, & 51 - Cave of Wonders: Entrance (Need High Jump and Glide abilities.) *52, 53, & 54 - Treasure Room Trinity Marks Trivia *The ''BradyGames Official Strategy Guide incorrectly has the Thundara Ring labeled as a Thundaga-G on their map of the Relic Chamber. *The plot of The Return of Jafar is loosely used in Kingdom Hearts II, only with Abis Mal being replaced by the Peddler from the first film. **This is so far the only Disney sequel to have its plot adapted into a level in the Kingdom Hearts series. **Furthermore, the boss battle in ''Kingdom Hearts ''is simmilar to the ending of the film.Sora must fight Jafar in Genie form, surrounded by a lava pit with raising and lowering levels. Gallery Agrabah- Bazaar (Art) KH.png|Bazaar Agrabah- Cave Hall (Art) KH.png|Cave Hall Agrabah- Storage Room (Art) KH.png|Storage Room Agrabah- Treasure Room (Art) KH.png|Treasure Room Agrabah (Art) KHII.png|Agrabah Agrabah01 KHUX.png| Agrabah13 KHUX.png| Agrabah19 KHUX.png| Agrabah27 KHUX.png| Agrabah28 KHUX.png| Agrabah29 KHUX.png| Agrabah30 KHUX.png| Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Worlds in 358/2 Days Category:Worlds in coded Category:Worlds in Chain of Memories